


Sae's Medical Check Up

by Damien_Kova



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Office Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Sae Niijima goes to the medical clinic in Yongen only to find the doctor, Tae Takemi masturbing in her examination room.





	Sae's Medical Check Up

Deciding to stop by the clinic that her younger sister’s friend recommended, Sae Niijima wasn’t sure what to expect, especially because it was in the back alleys around Leblanc and run by only one woman. “What kind of doctor keeps herself shut out and in the middle of nowhere?” The prosecutor righted and adjusted some of the hair on the right side of her head behind her ear, stepping into the clinic and noticing that there was no bell or anything to let someone know that there was a client that walked in. “I guess if you don’t want to be disturbed, that is the way to do it.” The silver-haired woman set her bag down on the one chair that seemed to be in the waiting room before walking up the counter and looking around to see if anyone was there, seeing that no one was behind the counter and there was no sign or anything about where they might be or how long they might be away. “Working by yourself must mean you don’t have to worry about people barging in and demanding you for their attention.” Turning her head and looking to the side, the woman was able to peak through the glass of the door to the right of the counter, seeing inside.   
  
Inside the examination room, Tae Takemi was sitting on the bed she kept in there, back against the wall and a hand on her breast and on her cock. The blue-haired woman let out groan after quiet groan as she masturbated right there in the open, eyes closed and unsuspecting of someone accidentally watching her. Even as she started to squeeze and knead her breast, getting deeper and deeper into her own mind as she played with herself, the doctor failed to notice the surprised women peering into the glass and seeing her. Biting her lower lip, the woman bucked her hips against her hand as she started to stroke her member faster, a smile on her face as she slowly lost herself to the bliss.   
  
“Oh my god…” Sae brings a hand to her mouth to make sure that she was whispering, not wanting to get caught as she intently stared and watched the woman with a cock furiously masturbating. The prosecutor had no idea just what it was about being a voyeur in this situation, but she couldn’t stop herself from slipping a hand under her skirt and teasing her wettening pussy through her underwear, soft and very quiet moans leaving her in the process. “It must be nice having a whole area to yourself, being able to do something like this without being caught.~” Biting her lip, the silver-haired woman watched as the doctor finally came, shooting rope after rope of cum everywhere on the floor and making both of the women groan out in bliss from the sight and the feeling.   
  
Finally hearing someone at the door, Tae snapped her head to the side and gasped, seeing Sae bite her lip and intently stare at her, eyes wide as she realized she was caught. “Dammit!” Getting off of the bed, the doctor hurried over to the door and threw it open, grabbing one of the prosecutor’s wrists and yanking her into the room, making sure to avoid her cum with each step she took. “You’re not going to tell a soul about what you just saw, understand?” The blue-haired woman sat down on the edge of the bed while the gray-haired woman sat in the unoccupied seat. “What are you even doing here? I know you didn’t come to spy on me, because my sign outside said I was currently closed and out to lunch. Or… Maybe that fell off again.”   
  
“Well… Akira sent me here… Told me to check the place out if I ever get sick. He highly recommended you…” Sae couldn't hide the blush on her cheeks as she looked away from the doctor, clearly able to see the still raging hard cock between her legs. “I didn’t mean to see, but when I walked around and looked for you, I noticed you on the bed and just… Couldn’t stop myself.” She sighed and brought a hand between her thighs, trying to make sure that the wet spot that formed on her panties couldn’t be seen by Tae. “I won’t tell anyone… I promise.”   
  
“Well, I suppose if Akira told you to come here, he must have a good reason. And if you’re a friend of his, I can’t exactly let you keep this a secret and not give you anything for it.” Tae smiled and scooted to the edge of the bed, looking into Sae’s eyes and chuckling. “So, tell me one thing you’d like and I’ll give it to you. Medicine, sex, secrets of some people that you may be looking for, Miss Prosecutor. Any one thing.” The doctor kept her smiled as she spread her legs and showed off her hard cock once again, dragging her nail along it to tease herself as she waited for an answer.   
  
“Well… It’s been a long time since I’ve had anything anal… And you’re still so hard from the looks of it…” Sae gently licked her lips before pulling up her skirt and getting on her knees, trying to avoid staining her clothes as she got her face level with the other woman’s cock. “Do you mind if I… Get it ready…?” The silver-haired woman waited for the doctor to nod her head before wrapping her lips around the first few inches of the massive member, immediately getting a powerful taste of salty cum while swirling her tongue around the girthy shaft. Showing off a side of her that she hoped no one but her future husband would ever see, the prosecutor moved her hair behind her ear and began bobbing her head rather quickly up and down Tae’s shaft, making the other woman groan as a result.   
  
“W-Wow… You’re pretty good at this, aren’t you? I wonder just how much practice you’ve had.~” Of course, she was joking, but there was no need to say anything that as a wonderful tongue continued to swirl around her cock and a warm and perfectly wet mouth moved along her length. Bringing her hand to the back of the other woman’s mouth, the doctor shameless let out moan after moan into the room, writhing and shuddering under Sae’s touch until the prosecutor pulled off her cock and gave the head a soft kiss. She quickly looked down and noticed that her cock was not coated in saliva and drool, a smile coming to her face as she looked up at the silver-haired woman as she stood to her feet. “Not bad… Better than I expected.”   
  
Sae rolled her eyes as she stripped herself of her skirt and placed it in the seat she was in a moment ago, showing off her black pair of panties before she began to unbutton her top. “I’m glad you think so… But it’s now your turn to show me just what you can do.” Smiling as her soft breasts were revealed in an equally black bra, the prosecutor placed her shirt in the same seat before crawling onto the bed and in Tae’s lap. There was no hesitation as she reached back and shifted her underwear off to the side, pushing her hips forward just enough to press her tight asshole against the doctor’s thick cock. A soft and quiet gasp left her as she looked into the other woman’s brown eyes. “You definitely feel bigger than you look.~”   
  
“Good. That means this is going to be a pleasurable experience for both of us.~” Tae didn’t stop herself from grabbing hold of the other woman’s hips and slowly pulling her down, forcing the head of her cock into Sae’s asshole, making sure to take her time and move incredibly slow as the woman moaned and bit her lip. A soft smile came to the doctor’s face as she felt the inside of the prosecutor’s plump rear end, loving just how tight and wonderful it was. “God, this is going to be very pleasurable.~” Moving one of her hands from the silver-haired woman’s hips to her stomach, the blue-haired woman gently cupped one of her magnificent breasts through her bra, her smile growing a bit. “Firm and plump, still even a bit perky. Congrats.”   
  
The prosecutor didn’t even hear the doctor as she was too focused on getting lower and lower down the shaft until each and every inch was inside of her, closing her eyes and focusing on shutting down some of the pleasure that bubbled up inside of her when she finally got to the base. For some reason, everything just felt too good to not scream, but Sae bit her lip to prevent herself from doing just that, opening her eyes and gazing right into Tae’s. “I can’t believe you’d get every inch of your dick inside of a lady and not give her a kiss first.~”   
  
Without saying a word to the other woman, the doctor quickly leaned up and captured her lips in a passionate kiss, quickly using this moment to reach behind her back and unclasp the black bra that was holding her breasts. The moment the bra fell from Sae’s body, Tae immediately brought a hand back around to cup one of the magnificently soft mounds, pulling back from the kiss and reaching her other hand down toward the woman’s clothed asscheeks. “Is that better for you, Prosecutor?~”   
  
A soft gasp left the silver-haired woman’s lips as she felt the other woman’s hand slip into her underwear and gently grab at her soft rear end, a smile coming to her face as she started to slowly bounce in place. “Well, it’s certainly a start… But why don’t you put that mouth to work, Doctor? I’m sure you’ll want to examine my breasts from the way you’re squeezing them.~” Sae bit her lower lip the moment that Tae wrapped hers around her soft breast, a quiet whine leaving her at the feeling of a soft tongue playing with her hardening nipple. Leaning her head back, a soft groan left the prosecutor’s throat as she tangled her hands into the woman’s blue hair, closing her eyes and slowly giving into the pleasure that was coursing through her.   
  
The feeling of the woman very slowly bouncing on her cock was starting to grow old and dull to the doctor, prompting her to bite down on the other woman’s nipple and use her teeth to tug on it. Opening her brown eyes and looking directly into the woman’s red eyes, a smile came to the blue-haired woman’s face as she watched the pleasure and lust start to bubble up in her expression. “You want more than this, huh? Well, with how slow you’re bouncing, I can understand why.~” Tae smirked and let go of the prosecutor’s nipple as she brought her hand back and slapped the other woman’s ass, making it jiggle for a moment before grabbing and squeezing it again. “Why don’t we get on to the actual fun already?”   
  
Sae blinked for a moment and stopped her bouncing, trying to figure out just what the other woman meant by ‘the actual fun’. Before she knew it, or could even react properly, the silver-haired woman found herself on her back and her ass suddenly void of the cock she wanted inside of her. “W-What are you doing?! I thought you were going to fuck my ass for me!” A moment later, the red-eyed woman realized exactly what was going on, a whimper leaving her when she realized that she was no longer going to be the one in control or making the demands. Feeling the doctor’s cock press against her pussy without actually penetrating her made Sae groan and writhe on her back against the bed.   
  
“Oh, I will when I’m done with your pussy. But you were far too slow to actually be of use.” Tae leaned down and captured the woman’s lips in a heated kiss, pushing her hips forward and plunging every inch of her cock into the other woman’s tight pussy. Both of them groaned and nearly screamed from the sudden and intense pleasure overload that hit them, their kiss breaking for only a moment before connecting once again. Rocking her hips back and forth, the doctor didn’t hesitate to start fucking the prosecutor’s tight cunt, stuffing it full of her cock and shaping it for a better fit for her dick. “So, I’m going to fuck your pussy before I move to your ass. I don’t think you’ll have any problems with that, will you?~”   
  
Of course, Sae was in no position to answer with the sudden onslaught of pleasure that wracked her body, hot and heavy moans leaving her with each harsh thrust into her body. Wrapping her arms around the other woman’s neck, she realized she had no choice but to give in to the pleasure that was coming to her, getting hotter and more shameless the longer this went on. Closing her eyes, the silver-haired woman wrapped her legs around Tae’s waist, pulling her in closer and locking her ankles together to prevent her from being able to fully pull out of her. “Just… Do not disappoint me, Doctor. I’d hate to never want to come back…. With a cock this… Amazing!~” Sticking her tongue out of her mouth, the prosecutor was surprised as the blue-haired woman leaned down and gently suckled on it, playing with it while she could as both of her hands found their places on the red-eyed woman’s chest.   
  
Tae relished in the loud and shameless moans that filled the room they were in, somewhere in the back of her mind that the noises might be spilling into the waiting room if anyone was actually in there. Though, as she felt the other woman’s pussy clamp down around her when she pinched her nipples, that thought was quickly pushed from her mind. Letting go of the woman’s tongue, the doctor quickly and easily started placing kiss after kiss after kiss on the prosecutor’s neck, earning an ever more snug fit for her cock in the woman’s slick pussy. Closing her eyes and getting into the gentle adoration of her new patient’s body, the blue-haired woman couldn’t stop herself from chuckling and started to move her hips faster, pounding into the red-eyed woman faster and rougher than when they started, pushing them both to the edge of their orgasms.   
  
“Oh, god, I’m going to cum on a stranger’s cock!~” Sae didn’t bother to hide how she really felt anymore, turning her head to the side and screaming in pleasure as she was pushed closer and closer to her climax, craving that final push over the edge. Luckily, the pain of feeling Tae’s teeth sinking into her neck was perfect for that final push, sending her over the edge of her climax and into a powerful orgasm. The prosecutor didn’t even care about the fact that the two weren’t done yet, screaming out in utter bliss from the feeling over a very long overdue stress-relieving orgasm, her pussy clamping down tightly around the doctor’s shaft.   
  
With her teeth still attached to the silver-haired woman’s neck, the feeling of her inner walls getting tighter and tighter around her cock was enough to push Tae over the edge of her own orgasm as well. Letting out a loud and muffled moan against the woman’s now slightly bruised neck, the doctor let out rope after rope of cum into her patient’s snug cunt, painting her inner walls white and stuffing her womb full of her seed. It was a good thing she was always stocked with morning after pills due to all the teenagers wanting to buy some in secret of their parents. However, that didn’t change the fact that she had just stuffed a woman whose name she didn’t even know just yet full of her cum, only pulling out once the torrent of spunk had ended and her hips came to a stop as well.

 

Soft and blissful pants left both of the women as they lay next to each other on the bed, Tae falling beside Sae with a soft thud, sharing a happy and equally pleasured look with the other. In silence, they both knew that they were far from done, especially with no one having needed the doctor’s or the prosecutor’s attention just yet. Leaning in close to each other, there was no hesitation before another kiss was shared between them, a smile on their lips the entire time.   
  
After a moment or two, however, the silver-haired woman was the first to move from her place, getting up and leaning against the doctor’s desk with her rear end in the air. Swaying her hips back and forth at a slow but tantalising pace, Sae looked back and winked at the blue-haired woman. “You said you were going to fuck my ass when you were done, right? Well, do you think you can give it a go? I’d love to feel your cum flood my ass.~”   
  
That was all the request Tae needed before getting off of the bed and gently caressing the other woman’s hips, getting nice and close before pressing the head of her cock to the prosecutor’s ass once again. “Of course, Miss Prosecutor. But this time, we move at my pace. It’s clearly far better for the both of us.~” Moving one of her hands from Sae’s hips up her back and then around to her breast, the doctor leaned over her body and gently clenched her teeth against the prosecutor's ear lobe. Taking a moment just to tease the woman, the blue-haired woman finally pushed forward, stuffing every inch of her cock deep into the red-eyed woman’s asshole once again. “And I’m not stopping until we’ve both cum. Sound good?~”   
  
“Of course, Doctor.~”


End file.
